Truth or dare
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Deidara,Hidan,Kisame,and Itachi play a game of truth or dare and Itachi takes the dare that is offered.
1. Hugs!

(this is just something I came up with while trying to sleep but that didn't work to well...)

Itachi sat on his bed and sighed just then Deidara bust into the room. The weasel looked up, "What do you want?" He asked the blond. "We're gonna play truth or dare,un! Come on!" He stated standing in the doorway. "Your not going to leave me alone if I don't...right?" Itachi asked knowing the answer.

"Nope, un!" Deidara pipped. Itachi stood from the bed and followed Deidara into the living room.  
Itachi sat on the couch next to Kisame while Deidara sat in the armchair, Hidan was layed out on the floor, head on his hands. "Wow Deidara you actually got the weasel to come down here and play!" He exclaimed looking at Itachi.

Itachi glared at Hidan for the weasel comment but stayed silent. "Alright it's your turn Deidara." Kisame said. "Okay...Itachi! Truth or dare,un?" He yelled. "Dare..." Deidara smirked,"I dare you to glomp Kakuzu for 20 seconds and if you fall off you gotta start over, yeah!" He declared.

Itachi stared, "I accept." He stated getting to his feet. Kisame jumped up, "I've got to see this!" He said following Itachi down the hallway. Itachi opened the door and walked in till he was half way between Kakuzu and the door. Kakuzu had at that time been counting his money for the sixth time but looked up when the door opened. "What is it Itachi?" He asked turning to face the man.

Itachi sighed _'Here goes nothing...'_ he thought running at Kakuzu and glopming him, grabbing Kakuzu's arms to hang on better. Kakuzu began thrashing trying to get the Uchiha off him but that wasn't working with his arms pinned down, "What the hell Itachi?!" Kakuzu yelled about to resort to his threads.

Itachi reached 20 and let go jumping up and leaving the room. Kakuzu just stared, "What was that about?" He mumbled getting off the bed to find the Uchiha and question him.

Itachi sat back down and smirked,"There I did it." Deidara cracked up,"Oh my gawd that was funny, un!" He said between laughs. "Alright Itachi it's your turn." Kisame stated.

to be continued

(If anyone has idea's for the next truth/dare I'll make another one! If not it'll be awhile before chapter two is out...)


	2. fun with danna

(yay second chapter! :D)

Itachi sat there thinking of something to use on the others. "Deidara..." He said after the moment of silence. Deidara perked ready for anything, he was going to be a daredevil tonight. "Truth or dare?..." Itachi stated.  
"...Dare,un." Itachi thought of an alternative if Deidara back out out. "I dare you to hit on Sasori..."

Itachi declared smirking evilly. Deidara paled, "W-what is the other choice, yeah?" He stuttered out. Hidan was at this time laughing his head off on the floor, "Hn, annoy leader-sama until you can't stand up anymore."  
Itachi said a sadistic grin on his face. Deidara stared at the ground,"...I'll do the first one..." He whispered.

Deidara didn't move though, Hidan got up and smacked the blond on the back,"Come on blondie! Time to find that fuckin' puppet!" He said pulling Deidara to his feet. Deidara tried not to cry _'If this doesn't kill me he'll stay at a distance for the rest of our partnership!_' the blond thought heading to his room he shared with Sasori.

Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan were following Deidara down the hallways so he couldn't back out of the dare. Deidara walked into the room seeing Sasori at his closet. Hidan and Kisame were peeking in while Itachi listened to what was happening. Deidara stood watching Sasori trying to stall and think of a way out of this. Sasori left the closet and wandered back over to his little workshop in the corner of the room.

Deidara had nothing on stopping this, might as well do it. He walked over to Sasori and draped his arms over the red heads neck, "Hey danna, un.." He started. Sasori glared at the bomber, "What, brat?" He asked stopping what he was doing. "Hey danna, I was wondering...Could we...do 'it' ...some time, hmm?" He asked hoping he'd just get slapped and that was it. Sasori just stared at him,"...Now?..." He gawked. "Yes? Y-you'll do it?" Deidara asked acting like he was happy but was really dreading every minute of it. Sasori nodded,"I...just need to get ready..." He said getting up and removing himself from Deidara's grasp. Deidara stared as Sasori went into the bathroom and locked the door he then ran to the other door, "Can I stop now,hmm?! I don't wanna get raped!" He whispered worriedly.

Hidan was on the verge of tears from holding in his laughter. Itachi was slightly pink from not breathing so he took a breath before speaking,"What about Sasori?" He asked. "I don't care, un!" He snapped. Itachi nodded and Deidara ran from the room to the living room. Kakuzu walked into the living room and looked at Deidara who was rocking back and forth in the armchair he'd claimed as his. "Deidara...Wha-where's Itachi?" He asked walking over. Deidara nearly fell out of the chair,"He's coming! J-just wait, un!" He yelled talking a little too fast.

Just then Kisame, Hidan, and Itachi walked in, Kakuzu walked over,"What was that about Itachi?" He asked crossing his arms. Itachi wondered for a minute _'ah that..._' "It was a dare..." That statement eared him a bitch slap before Kakuzu stormed off pissed. Itachi 'hn'ed and sat on the couch now the left side of his face hurt. "Your turn Kisame." Hidan stated taking his spot on the floor once more.

to be continued

(as always review I wanna know what you guys think!)


	3. Hidan?

Kisame nodded _'which one? _' he thought looking between the others. Deidara still scared from the Sasori incident whimpered. "Stop your fuckin' bitchin' blondie!" Hidan snapped glaring at the bomber. "Hidan,Truth or dare?" Kisame asked finally. "Hump! Dare!" He stated boldly.

Kisame grinned his shark like grin,"Sweet! I dare you to prance I said prance into leader-sama's office-" He said being cut cut off,"What?! Hell no!" Hidan yelled. Kisame glared at him but grinned once more,"The other option is to let Zetsu eat you and you stay there for three days strait." He growled hoping the second one would shut him up,"...I think I'd rather do the fucking first one..." Hidan grumbled out glaring at the shark man,"Now before I was rudely interrupted I'd like to finish my statement." Kisame hissed glaring back at the zealot.

"Now the dare is you go into leader-sama's office with a tu-tu on singing 'I feel pretty' and not one curse out of you or we do the second choice too!" Kisame declared crossing his arms and smirking at Hidan. Hidan's mouth was wide open,"Jashin fucking damn it!" He yelled about to jump on the shark man and beat the living daylights out of him. "Don't get so worked up Hidan!" Deidara yipped from his seat,"It was your idea in the first place, yeah!" He added.

Hidan gave Deidara a death glare,"N-never mind,un..." He mumbled gaze to the floor. Hidan stood grumbling curses here and there, Kisame had to get the tu-tu and Deidara was afraid that if he said or did anything else Hidan would kill him. Hidan wandered down the hallway to Itachi and Kisame's room the door was open so he walked in,"How the fuck do you own a tu-tu?"

Hidan questioned watching the shark tare through his closet. "I don't wanna go in to it..." Kisame replied finally finding it in a box labeled 'pranks' he held the tu-tu up so Hidan could see it. Hidan's eyes widened and he ran from the room,"I'm not fucking wearing that!!" He yelled running down the hall right into Itachi's grasp,"Fucking let me go!" He spat gripping the hand that pinned him to the wall it was slowly gripping tighter making it harder and harder to breath. Itachi ignored the jashinist in his grasp,"Kisame should we get Zetsu?..." He asked wanting the zealot to be eaten badly right about-"N-no!" Hidan screamed kicking and thrashing now trying to get away.

"Not yet we'll give him one more chance." Kisame answered then looked at Hidan,"Now are we going to wear it?" He asked mockingly. Hidan nodded he'd turned dark red from the Uchiha's grip. Itachi released the zealot who fell to the floor gasping for air. Kisame handed Hidan the tu-tu and dragged him to his feet,"You can use our room, Hidan..." Itachi hissed since they were a whole three feet from the door. Hidan glared at the two but walked in to the room and locked it.

Ten minutes later Kisame bust the door down,"Hidan where the fuck are you?!" He yelled noting that the Jashinist wasn't in the room and the window was open."He ran..." Itachi stated peeking in to the room. Hidan was by now outside running like hell,"There is no Jashin damned way I'm wearing a tu-tu and singing like a girl!" He hissed.

Itachi jumped out the window and landed on him. Hard,"Fucking damn it get the fuck off!" The zealot raged thrashing around trying to get the Uchiha off him. Itachi leaned down to Hidan's face,"Ready to be eaten?.." He whispered. Hidan froze,"NOOOOOOOO!!" he howled clawing at the dirt to get away. "Then wear the damned tu-tu and sing you little sissy." Itachi hissed before getting up and dragging him back to base.

Hidam finally caved and put the overly girlie thing on now he stood in front of Pein's office hand raised to knock. Thinking better of that he just grabbed the handle and ran in,"Hmm?" Pein looked up from his desk. "I feeeeeel pretty! Oh so pretty!" Hidan yelled/sang trying to sound drunk,". . .Hidan?" Pein asked totally dumb founded. "I feel pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gaaaay!" Hidan sang again. "What is wrong with you?!" Pein yelled getting to his feet. "Nothin'...Do you think I'm pretty leader-sama?" Hidan asked leaning over the desk.

"What? G-get out of here you drunk!" Pein yelled pushing Hidan towards the door. Hidan stumbled towards the door resisting a little,"Leader-sama am I pretty?" Hidan asked again having fun with this now. Pein twitched,"Gah! Yes, sure just get out!" He yelled kicking Hidan in the back. Hidan hit the wall outside the door with a sickening thud, "...Ow..." He mumbled sliding down the wall Pein slammed the door and locked it so Hidan couldn't get back in.

"Fucking dumb ass comes into my office, annoys me with his stupid blather, and then starts hitting on me?! he's going on a mission for a very long time..." Pein mumbled sitting back at the desk and rubbing his temples. Kisame and Itachi walked over,"That was too funny Hidan!" Kisame said holding his sides Itachi had turned a light shade of pink again from holding back the laughter.

"Shut up and move! I'm getting this damned thing off me! I feel like a fuckin' pansy..." He muttered getting to his feet and going into his room to change out of that ugly tu-tu. Itachi and Kisame walked back into the living room Deidara looked up,"H-how'd it go, un?" The blond asked. "It's been two hours Deidara if Sasori was going to do it, it'd already be done." Itachi said noting the blond was still holding his knees to his chest in the chair he was in.

Said red head finally unlocked the bathroom door and looked out relived that the blond wasn't in the room anymore, he came out,"There is **NO** way I will ever _'do it'_ with him...he's brain dead if he thinks I'll do that." He mumbled locking the bedroom door.

to be continued

* * *

(alright I'm sad to say this might be the end. I've yet to decide if I can torture Kisame...I know I _can _do it but... I have nothing here so warning I believe this is the last chapter...)


End file.
